The present invention generally relates to a force sensor device in a two-wheeled vehicle.
More particularly, the invention relates to a force sensor device, in particular for detecting weight or other forces acting on mechanical components of a two-wheeled vehicle, which, preferably by means of electrical or electromagnetic effects, issues an electrical signal that corresponds to a compressive, tensile, or bending force acting on the force sensor, as generically defined by the main claim.
Many fields of mechanics require force sensors, which, even in relatively inaccessible locations on devices or assemblies or even attachment points of mechanical parts that are subjected to various forces, should permit as precise as possible a determination of the tensile and/or compressive forces at work where they are located.
For example, DE 102 16 723 A1 has disclosed a dynamometer particularly intended for determining seat weight in a motor vehicle in which a bearing body is constructed so that at least one permanent magnet in the bearing body is surrounded by ferromagnetic material in such a way that the exertion of a force on the bearing body results in a distance change between the permanent magnet and the ferromagnetic material. This distance change influences the magnetic field strength in the vicinity of the bearing body, which in turn can be detected by means of a magnetic field-sensitive sensor and evaluated, for example, in a regulating device.
In addition, DE 102 29 021 A1 has disclosed the integration of such a dynamometer directly into the seat suspension for the respective passenger seats in a passenger vehicle. The mechanical connection point between the vehicle chassis and the seats is a focal point for the forces that are exerted by the passengers and are important, for example, for optimum function of vehicle safety systems such as air bags or other restraint systems.
DE 102 23 366 A1 has also disclosed providing the user of a two-wheeled vehicle with pressure-sensitive sensors, switches, or strain gauges, which are mounted in the region of seat surfaces, infant safety seats, or luggage suspension points in the two-wheeled vehicle and determine the load state of the two-wheeled vehicle.
Appropriately adapted forms of the above-mentioned restraint systems are also useful for assuring improved protection of the rider and passenger in two-wheeled vehicles. It is thus necessary in this case as well to detect the load state and possibly also the load positions for an optimally functioning mechanical or electronic triggering. Also in two-wheeled vehicles, it is absolutely crucial to have an optimum control of brake regulating systems, in particular antilock brake systems (ABS). For example, if the front wheel brake is actuated forcefully, this can cause a lifting of the rear wheel depending on the load state so that the rear wheel is no longer as forcefully involved in the braking and there is the risk of flipping forward over the front wheel.